project_nerofandomcom-20200215-history
TCH-020
Containment Procedures Incapable of proper, physical containment, any and all incidents of TCH-020 being in contact with civilians is to be suppressed by Nero agents. Additionally, phone line services are to, as best as they can, monitor any outward calls from TCH-020, and report the incident to their local government agency. Civilians that begin to act upon the desires of anyone that has contacted them through TCH-020 must be convinced, through any means necessary (including misinformation operations and amnestic treatment), that they were deluded into acting upon them. Description TCH-020 is an anomalous phone line under the number ███-███-████. Accessible from essentially anywhere in the world. When called, TCH-020 picks up almost immediately, but displays a white noise for several minutes, almost reaching an hour at times. If the phone is left on long enough, somebody will respond from the other line. While no patterns have been found in who picks up, the answering voice will often claim to be a person who has gone missing at some point in the past, and has never been found. With different interactions (believed to be linked in some way to how they met their fate, or their current status), they will often engage in long conversations with the caller. TCH-020 has been recorded to last up to 20 minutes, before an automated female voice will say, “I’m sorry, but you appear to have reached the maximum number of caller minutes available to you during this call! Please call again, and stay curious!”. While calling the phone number does not induce any effects upon the caller, researchers have discovered that this phone number cannot be traced to any one location. Attempts to do so have lead researchers to: * Model Auto Sales, Inc. (Belleville, IL) * Heritage Acres Museum (Pincher Creek, AB, Canada) * Functional Rehabilitation Center Tréboul (Tréboul, France) * Target Bendigo (Bendigo, VIC, Australia) * The White House (Washington D.C.) None of these locations have shown ties to TCH-020. Addendum 1: Test TCH-020-036 TCH-020 has been called during tests on many occasions, beginning on 7.4.2008. Show below is a transcript from Test TCH-020-036, in which researchers called the hotline and documented their findings. Date: 5.27.2008 Time: 0900 Hours Incident Log: Beginning the test, Doctor Huth and Doctor Gomersall call TCH-020 on a prepared facility telephone. After waiting in the testing cubicle for roughly 3 minutes, they pick up the phone. HUTH: Hello? If there is somebody on the other line, can you hear me? ????: ¿tu hablas ingles? no puedo entenderte. (Huth calls a translator into the room. All dialogue from from this point on was spoken in Spanish, and translated to English.) HUTH: Can you say your name, as well as the current year and time. ????: I am Camilo Cienfuegos. I think it’s 1960. HUTH: Camilo Cienfuegos? Do you have any relations with Fidel Castro? Were you a revolutionary during the Cuban Revolution? CAMILO: Yes. Who are you? Can you help me? HUTH: We have several more questions first. CAMILO: You’re with the CIA. HUTH: No. We are not. Trust us, and maybe we can help you. CAMILO: I guess I don’t have any other options. What do you need to know. Is it that son of a bitch, Fidel? HUTH: In 1959, you were on a Cessna 310 monoplane taking off from Camagüey to Havana. However, the plane went missing over the Straits of Florida, and you were presumed dead. What happened during that flight? CAMILO: It goes a bit beyond the flight. HUTH: Please explain. CAMILO: Well, I was sent to Camagüey because of a presumed revolt lead by Huber Matos. At the time, I believed him to be a filthy capitalist. After arresting him, we spoke, and I saw then the flaws in communism. I knew that if Castro caught wind of my epiphany, he would have me arrested, or worse, so I got on my plane with my pilot, and a friend, named Mateo. We were to head to America, but my trust in my friends blinded me. During the flight, Mateo and the pilot pushed me out the door of the plane, leaving me to live my last fleeting breaths sinking into the cold ocean. GOMERSALL (TO HUTH): Rough. HUTH: We don’t have much time left. Where are you? CAMILO: Hell, I think. HUTH: Hell? As in the afterlife? Could you please describe your surroundings? CAMILO: Dark, cold. I’m drowning. GOMERSALL: Impossible. How are you talking to us? CAMILO: Through the telephone. GOMERSALL: Idiot. I don’t mean… (Huth shushes Gomersall) CAMILO: I’ve been here a long time, and I’m afraid. That’s why I think I am in hell. HUTH: We have only 1 minute left, is there anything you’d like to tell us? CAMILO: You said you can save me? HUTH: …It’s unlikely. CAMILO: Then listen. Castro wants to go to war with America. With missiles. HUTH: We know. That’s over. CAMILO: But… GOMERSALL: We are speaking to you from the future. The year is 2008. CAMILO: Impossible. I truly am in hell. HUTH: If there is anything left for you to say, please say it now. CAMILO: May god have mercy on my soul. AUTOMATED WOMAN'S VOICE: I’m sorry, but you appear to have reached the maximum number of caller minutes available to you during this call! Please call again, and stay curious! Addendum 2: Further Testing For more on this subject, see TCH-020 Testing. Category:TCH: 000 - 099 Category:Technology-Class Entities Category:Danger Level 0 Entities Category:Security Grade Operate Entities Category:Containment Level Orange Entities